


make me hard and make me happy

by devereauxed



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Happy birthday Anna you are WELCOME, Smut, Strap-On, Submarine sex, just a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Luisa is having trouble sleeping on the submarine. She wakes Rose up and things get more than a little heated.(But less boring than that sounds.)





	make me hard and make me happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likevel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likevel/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANNA! HAVE SOME PORN!
> 
> This was originally very mildly based on a five word prompt Anna gave me ("Quit it or I'll bite") and just quickly devolved into...this. 
> 
> I'm sorry, but I'm not.

“Quit it or I’ll bite,” the voice came softly from within the darkness, the hum of the submarine engine so loud that she almost didn’t hear it.

Luisa smiled. She couldn’t see Rose, but she knew all too well the look of loving exasperation that would currently be gracing her face. She had been tickling Rose’s ear lightly with her finger, trying to wake her gently, unsure of how the other woman would wake now that they were no longer in the Marbella and under any kind of pretense. 

She’d woken Rose once before, years ago, and gotten a surprisingly fierce response, but she’d always chocked it up to her not being a morning person. Now she knew it was more likely instinct, a matter of defense, something she’d learned in response to the life she led.

“So biting is a bad thing now?” Luisa asked teasingly, as she pulled the blankets down and moved to straddle Rose’s stomach. She felt the other woman’s hands come up to grasp her hips firmly as Luisa ground herself against her. 

She leaned down to kiss her, nipping at her lips lightly. Rose’s hands gently cupped her face then ran her fingers through her hair, pulling Luisa back slightly. 

Luisa couldn’t really see her, the darkness of the submarine obscuring the details and shades of feeling on Rose’s face, but she knew that she was gazing at her deeply, questioningly. 

“This isn’t an answer, Rose,” Luisa said, pulling back. She felt a moment of hesitation in Rose’s body before she reached out and grasped Luisa’s arms to keep her close. 

“Okay,” she said softly, surprising Luisa with her patience. 

Rose pulled her into a deep kiss, seemingly trying to kiss the moment away, and as Luisa had no desire to wade into the deep, painful pool of lies and pain that lingered between them, she let her. She slid down to place nipping kisses along her throat, grinning when Rose groaned quietly.

“You know for someone who was threatening to bite, you aren’t the one doing the biting,” she teased. 

“Mm, true, but you are _so_ good at it,” Rose replied, playfully thrusting her hips into the woman above her.

“I see how it is,” Luisa said. “I get to do all the work?”

“Oh please, don’t try and tell me you don’t greatly enjoy doing all the work,” Rose replied, a smirk in her voice. 

Luisa paused. 

“Yeah, I can’t argue with that,” she said simply as she set about sucking a deep, dark hickey onto Rose’s neck, just because she could now. 

By the time she was satisfied with her work, Rose’s chest had begun to heave and her hands were tangled in Luisa’s hair.  She pushed herself up, grinding onto Rose’s stomach for a moment before running her hands across the soft skin of Rose's breasts. 

She luxuriated in the fact that she was able to both fall asleep and wake up naked next to Rose without a hint of worry about being caught or having to make a quick escape. If she thought too deeply about why that was, she would spiral into every thought she was fighting not to think, so she lost herself in the feeling of Rose’s nipples beneath her palms and the gasping moans she was drawing from her.

Luisa leaned over her, placing a hand on either side of Rose’s body and the other woman spread her legs, letting Luisa settle between them. She thrust herself against Rose firmly and felt her arch her back sharply. 

She did it again and Rose gasped, bucking her hips, reaching back to grasp the pillow beneath her head. 

Luisa leaned her head down and nipped at Rose’s ear before husking, “I can’t believe you didn’t think to pack a strap-on. You are so eager for this.”

She felt Rose grin against her and pulled back slightly. “What?” 

“I may have had Sully pick one up,” she said, clearly proud of herself. 

Luisa’s jaw dropped. “Wait. You had your _henchman_ pick up a strap-on on his _grocery_ _run_?!” 

“Well I couldn’t ask Joey! He’s known me since I was twelve!” Rose exclaimed. “Are you really going to try and tell me that you’re not happy about this?”

“But now he _knows_ ,” she hissed. 

Rose ran her hands gently across Luisa’s back. “I hate to break it to you, but he already knows. I’m not exactly quiet, and neither are you. Besides, what did you think he thought we were doing in here? Playing Scrabble?” 

Luisa perked her head up. “You have Scrabble?” 

“Not the time, Lu,” she said, emphasizing her point by rolling her hips into the woman above her. 

“Right,” Luisa replied, pushing herself up. “Where is the grocery dildo?” 

“It’s not like it’s a zucchini, and it’s in the drawer over there,” Rose pointed. Luisa stood and flicked on the small light on the table next to the bed, sending a gentle, orange glow throughout the room. Rose blinked at her in the sudden light and sat up. 

“I need to be able to see if I’m going to put this thing on,” Luisa explained, but both she and Rose knew that she was lying. They were both keenly aware that Luisa had a particular fondness for watching as she took Rose with a strap-on, and she wasn’t going to waste the opportunity now. 

Pulling the toy from the drawer she laughed. “I’m assuming you told him to get purple?” 

Rose smiled. “I gave certain specifications, yes.” 

Luisa rolled her eyes and buckled the harness around her hips, adjusting the toy against herself. Rose’s eyes darkened as she watched Luisa make her way back to the bed, swagger in every step. Kneeling on the bed, she nudged Rose back against the pillows, crawling slowly between the other woman’s spread legs and pressing them open wider. 

She leaned over her, keeping eye contact as she took a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and nipping at it lightly as she pulled away, only to repeat the action on the other one. Rose moaned low in her throat, rolling her body up into Luisa’s, silently begging. She gave in, sliding one hand down Rose’s body and between her legs, feeling ample wetness coat her fingers. She tested her readiness with two fingers and groaned as she felt Rose tight and hot around her. 

“Still more than ready,” Rose breathed and Luisa lifted her head to kiss her softly. Rose hitched her legs up high around Luisa’s waist and Luisa pressed the toy into her slowly, giving a gentle half-thrust followed by a deeper one, dropping her head as she fully filled the willing woman beneath her. Pausing to give Rose time to adjust, Luisa littered soft kisses and gentle bites across Rose’s chest until she felt her begin to buck her hips, pressing her knees to Luisa’s sides to get her to move. She pulled her hips back and thrust deeply again before beginning a slow, deep rhythm that had Rose panting. 

She watched Rose’s eyes darken with each thrust, letting each moan and mewl wash over her, relishing in the power and control she had over the formidable woman beneath her. She could feel Rose’s body tightening as she moved over her, the slow coil of tension and pleasure coursing through her. 

Changing the rhythm, she began to thrust harder. Rose moaned loudly and threw her head back, pulling her legs up higher, seemingly offering herself to Luisa. She nearly growled at the sight, maintaining the hard thrusts and gradually increasing the pace. She let her eyes wander from Rose’s face and taut neck, past the hands scrabbling for purchase on the sheets beneath them, to where they were joined. This was what she wanted to see, why she had turned on the light, her favorite part of taking Rose this way. Watching herself slam into Rose filled her with her a delicious, possessive, feral joy. 

It wasn’t long before Luisa’s pace was fast and hard, pushing Rose quickly to the brink. Rose grabbed at her back, digging her nails deeply into the skin as she moaned loudly and without shame. She came with a shout, crying Luisa’s name to the ceiling, tightening her body around every part of Luisa she could touch. Luisa fucked her through her orgasm then stilled as Rose went limp.

She let her eyes take in the thoroughly disheveled look of the woman beneath her. Rose’s pale skin was flushed a bright red, highlighting the smattering of freckles across her shoulders, a sheen of sweat covered every inch of her, and her hair was mussed and tangled. Luisa took a kind of fiendish glee at having been responsible for every bit of that. 

As Rose caught her breath, Luisa licked a slow path between her breasts, resting her head momentarily on her chest as it heaved. 

“I – you – that,” Rose panted and Luisa grinned.

“I love rendering you speechless,” she said with a smile.

Rose just grabbed her face and pulled her down for a messy kiss.

“You,” was all Rose could muster as pulled roughly on Luisa’s arms. Luisa took the hint, gently pulling out of Rose, mindful of the hiss of pain and pleasure it drew from her, and unbuckled the harness, letting it fall to the bed.   

Rose grasped her hips desperately, pulling her forward and Luisa groaned loudly as she realized what the other woman had in mind. Rose pulled until she was straddling her face, wasting no time bringing her mouth to Luisa’s center.

Luisa slammed her hands against the metal of the submarine's wall as Rose began a deep and thorough onslaught of pleasure between her legs. She mixed broad long strokes of her tongue with quick flicks to her clit before driving her tongue deep within the woman writhing above her. 

Luisa grabbed a fistful of Rose’s curly hair and did her best not to smother her as she began to roll her hips wantonly into her face. 

She could feel Rose moaning against her, which only served to heighten her pleasure. Her hips began to lose their rhythm, jerking against the questing tongue and nipping teeth. Rose zeroed in on Luisa’s clit, sucking hard, and Luisa’s back arched sharply as she came hard and fast, moaning incoherently.   

“Fuck,” Luisa gasped, collapsing beside Rose gracelessly, one leg thrown haphazardly across her stomach. 

“Yeah,” Rose answered, turning her head to kiss Luisa deeply. Luisa could taste herself on Rose’s lips and gave a satiated moan. She had been all over her, from the hickey on her neck to the toy deep within to her arousal glistening across her face. Rose was utterly hers in that moment and she found herself filled with a deep satisfaction. 

Pulling back, she took in Rose’s lidded, exhausted eyes and smiled. “All of that and I still didn’t get a single bite. You’re all talk.” 

Rose raised an eyebrow. “Which of us sent the henchman out for sex toys?”

“And as much as I enjoyed that, I still put in all the effort,” Luisa teased, knowingly and gleefully baiting the woman before. 

Rose’s jaw dropped. “I didn’t put in any effort?! Excuse me?”

Without another thought Rose pushed Luisa to her back and slammed her hands forcefully to the bed above her head. “I’ll show you effort,” she mumbled as leaned in and bit the other woman none too gently on the neck.

 


End file.
